I'll never stop loving you
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Dean buys Roman an engagement ring with the help of his family. He also runs into Seth can the two have a talk with out trying to kill one another.


_**I'll Never Stop Loving You**_

From now until forever that s how long I'll be true

I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever

I'll never stop loving you

*Britney Spears*

Roman was lost he was alone for the afternoon, they had the week off and they had Jo with them. Only thing is that he ended up sick with the flu and Dean took Jo out to get food and medicine for him. Dean had said they were going to do a little grocery shopping along with getting meds for him. Roman wanted to just lay in bed wrapped in Dean's arms with their little angel cuddled up to them watching TV. Next Monday night was going to be a night was going to change their lives. Now that Shane and Stephanie were splitting up the Raw and Smackdown into two shows they were doing a draft. There was going to be a very great possibility that they could get split up and have to see less of one another. But he didn't want to think about that right now all he wanted was his family home with him. The ringing of his phone drew him out of his thought he saw the text message it was from Seth. It's been awhile since he got a cryptic text from Seth he usually erased them. But for some reason he decided to open this one to see what he wanted.

 _Seth: I know you never looked at my other text but I hope you read this one. I am sorry I hurt you both by turning my back. Worse yet I hate that I hurt Dean but I had to in order to make him happy._

Roman read and re-read the text a few times what was Seth taking about. He picked up the phone and dialed a number and waited on an answer.

"Hello." He said as Roman was hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

"Hey Seth do you got a minute?" Roman asked as there was silence

"If you called to yell at me then no." Seth said

"No I called to ask about your last text. Everyone you ever sent me just said you were sorry. This one you say you're sorry and hate that you hurt Dean and I. But you hurt Dean to make him happy, what do you mean?" Roman asked as he sneezed.

"Bless you." Seth said

"Thanks. So you gonna tell me?" Roman asked

"Look I never meant to hurt you two we all know that we would have to split up sooner or later. I had hoped that Dean and I's personal relationship would stick, that was until the week before I hurt you two. I had to hurt him so he would run to you, after all you are who he truly wanted." Seth said

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked

"Look I love you and Dean you two are my brothers whether you too believe me or not. But I have known for some time he was in love you. There were a few times in our relationship where he called me you. The night before I turned my back he did it and I knew that I had to do something. But I wanted on last memory with him before I left him go. The following morning, I tried to tell him that I did it for you both but he wouldn't listen to me and I even tried to tell you in the hall. But after neither of you letting me explain I said things I didn't mean." Seth said

"God Seth I am sorry that you had to endure all of that. To tell you the truth, Gia and I broke off the weeding because I told her I was in love with Dean and I went to tell him and it was the night that I walked in on you two." Roman said as he sneezed again.

"Bless you again, and I am sorry if I had realized it sooner we could have avoided most of this." Seth said

"I can't speak for Dean but I am willing to try to get back at least our friendship for now." Roman said

"I'd like that, so really how are you two doing you both seemed really happy at money in the bank." Seth said

"Yeah it took us a few months you know how stubborn he is. Hell at one point I almost lost him because he saw you and Charlotte. He drank himself into stupor and left me a voice message basically telling me he loved me but he was sorry he couldn't handle all the heart ache, knowing the only two who would miss him were me and Jo." Roman said

"I hated being with her, but Hunter and Steph thought it was best for business. I am so sorry I hurt him so bad. Please tell me you at least put him back together?" Seth asked

"Yeah it took some months but we did get together almost been a year now. That night you curbed stomped him and sent him to the hospital was the first night that he truly accepted that you two were over and he wanted to give us a chance." Roman said

"What about Jo? How is she taking it?" Seth asked

"She's taken to him you know that he has always been her favorite, but a few months after we told her that we were dating she asked to call him Daddy instead of Uncle. And that was three months ago." Roman said

"Where are they now, that you called?" Seth asked

"Spending some Daddy-daughter time shopping and getting me some medicine for this damn cold." Roman said

"Well I am very happy that you two are finally together. Again I am so sorry for how I had gone about it. But you two belong together I am happy for you Rome." Seth said as Roman was silent for a moment feeling like he almost had his brother back.

"We are happy. And I am sorry that things happened the way they did. Who knows maybe things will change. What about you are you seeing any one?" Roman said

"Yeah I started to see this girl she's a huge wrestling fan" Seth said

"A fan of yours?" Roman asked

"Actually more of a fan of you, Dean, Randy and John. But that's what makes me love her." Seth said

"As long as you are happy." Roman said

"I am; Well you get some rest; I'll talk to you soon." Seth said

"Ok bro bye." Roman said as he hung up not really realizing what he said. He laid the phone on the bed and rolled over to take a nap waiting on his family to come home.

Dean and Joelle had left Roman asleep in the bed he was sick and they needed food in the house. Dean figured it could give him and Jo some daddy-daughter time and he knew the perfect thing to do but he also needed his family's help. Pulling up to the mall he got the little girl out of the car and walked in. He and Roman had been together almost a year now and this was what he wanted to have a family with Ro and Jo.

"Daddy what are we doing here?" Joelle asked

"Well we are going to meet Mommy, Jimmy and Jey." Dean said

"What are we doing her though." Joelle said

"Yeah coz I'd like to know that too." Jimmy said as Dean and Jo turned to find their family.

"Mommy." Joelle said as Dean handed her over to Gia.

"So you texted us all to meet you here why?" Jey asked as Dean know what wanted to happen and these three were the perfect accomplices.

"I want to ask Ro to marry me, and I thought who better to help me pick out his ring then our family." Dean said as both Jimmy and Jey wrapped their arms around him.

"Glad to see you are finally getting it we are family." Jey said

"Ok them let's go to the Jewelry store then. Ohhh I can't wait." Gia said

"Wait what about his parents?" Jimmy asked

"I talked to them last month and they are ok with it." Dean said as they all made their way to the Jewelry store. Walking in Jimmy and Jey went off on their own while Gia and Jo stayed with Dean.

"Can I help you?" He asked as Jimmy looked up and through his arm around Dean.

"Well my coz here wants to ask his boyfriend to marry him." Jimmy said

"Ok I need to know two things one what kind of ring do you want and what size?" He asked

"Well I was thinking something plain and masculine and size 10." Dean said

"Ok then follow me over here. Oh last question what kind of metal. We have platinum, gold and I have a black onyx." He said

"Oh Dean the black onyx." Jey said

"I think Joe would like that one." Gia said

"Ok then can I see the black onyx." Dean said as the man got into the case and pulled out a box of black onyx rings all with different designs on them. The four adults were looking at them all trying to figure out what one they like best.

"Daddy what about that on in the back." Joelle said

"Which on monkey? Point it out." Dean said as the little girl reached back and pointed to the one she like.

"Why that one sweet heart?" Gia asked

"Look at it, it reminds me of Daddy's tattoo." Joelle said as Dean picked it up and Jimmy and Jey were right there looking as well.

"You are so right sweetheart it does, I think we found our ring." Dean said as the man put the case back.

"Ok and would you like it engraved?" He asked

"How long would that take?" Dean asked

"An hour at the most." He said

"Ok sure just plain and simple Superman." Dean said

"Ok would you like to pay now or when you pick it up?" He asked

"Um now is fine." Dean said as he reached for his wallet and pulled out his credit card and handed it to the man. He finished writing down Dean's info and ran his card.

"If you could just sign this and it'll be ready in an hour." He said as Dean signed the paper and pocketed his receipt and put his card back.

"Ok what do you say we go eat and then we'll collet the ring and then head to the grocery store." Dean said

"Sounds good." Joelle said "Are you all joining us?"

"We sure are we want to see the final project." Gia said

"When are you going to do it?" Jey asked

"Um I am not sure yet. We'll have to see how this draft goes." Dean said

"What will happen if you two end up on different shows?" Gia asked

"I don't know but we will figure it out." Dean said as the five of them sat and ate their food. They were all talking about everything and anything that had to do with Dean asking Jo to marry him. Dean kept bouncing in his seat as he was getting excited about moving forward with his life. He couldn't wait to truly be a part of this family. His phone went off and he sees it was a text from Seth. He opened it and couldn't help but to smile.

 _Seth: I am so sorry I hurt you, but I am so happy to know you found your true love. And whether you believe me or not you and Rome will always be my brothers. Again I am sorry._

Dean laid his phone back on the table looking around the table seeing Jo and Jey were not done eating yet.

"Daddy it's been an hour can we go get the ring?" Joelle asked

"Not till you are finished." Dean said

"How about you go get the ring and well wait with her till she's done." Gia said

"Ok." Dean said

"I'll go with ya." Jimmy said as the two left the food court and headed to the Jewelry store. "Ok what's going on in that head of yours. You sort of changed after your phone went off."

"Well since WrestleMania I have been getting text from Seth they all say the same thing he's sorry. Then at Money in the bank he said he wanted me back, but I told him I was with someone who loves me for me and not afraid to be with me. Then he sent me a text saying 'you're welcome'. Then I get this." Dean said handing Jimmy his phone letting him ready the message. Jimmy read and re-read the message as he handed his phone back.

"What do you think of it all." Jimmy asked

"I don't know; I mean for a year it was I am sorry. Then out of the blue it's your welcome. And now this." Dean said as they rounded the corner and there was the Jewelry store.

"Do you think there is any chance of you two at least being friends again?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know man." Dean said

"What about Roman does he know about the text?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah I told him even showed him. But we never really talked about him too much been such a sore subject." Dean said as they entered the store. Walking up to the counter he waited on the man to finish up. He walked over to Dean and handed him a bag with a small black box. Dean pulled it out and took out the ring to show Jimmy.

"Roman is going to love it." Jimmy said

"I hope so. Come on let's go see if the others are done." Dean said as they walked back to find Jey standing back while Gia and Joelle were talking to a man, Dean stiffened when he realized who it was. Walking over Jo seen Dean and tapped her mom on the shoulder.

"Daddy look it's Uncle Seth." Jo said as the little girl reached out to him. Taking her into his arms holding her close it meant that he couldn't go after Seth.

"I see Monkey." Dean said holding her tightly waiting on Seth to say something.

"Um, maybe it's time we leave." Jey said

"Yeah you have to get that medicine home too Roman." Gia said

"Dean…I am so sorry…I wish I could change so much." Seth said

"Yeah well what is done is done." Dean said

"Look why don't I take Jo out to the car and Jimmy and Jey can stay here to keep an eye. But you two need to talk, remember what I said last year." Gia said as Dean looked to the little girl in his arms and the to his family.

"Fine. Monkey go with mommy and I'll be out in a few." Dean said as he kissed her forehead and handed her off. As Seth sent out a quick text message.

"Bro we'll be right over there." Jimmy said Dean sat down and Seth sat across from him.

"Look I know that I have said I was sorry but I do really mean it. I never meant to hurt you…" Seth started as Dean interrupted.

"But you did the things you said that's what hurt it wasn't the fact that you were breaking up with me. I heard you in the bathroom the next morning." Dean said as he started to fidget in his seat.

"Ok look please listen and let me finish please. Over the course of the two years we spent together I really did love you. You were the only guy that I ever wanted to be with, no other guy could compare to you. But I have always known that you loved Roman more. I know you probably didn't mean it but it happened on many occasions. Even that last night that we spent together. As you fell asleep you said ' _I love you, so much it would kill me if I lost you Ro'_ It was then I knew that I had to let you go so Rome could be there for you." Seth said

Dean looked at the table as if he was in deep thought thinking back over the two years that he was with Seth. It wasn't till now that Seth called him out on it that he realized that he could remember a few times that he did what was said. Dean felt horrible that he had hurt Seth the way he did by calling him Roman.

"Who were you talking to that morning?" Dean asked as Seth looked at his phone knowing Dean needed to know the truth.

"I was talking to the one person who knew everything about us. The one person that the two of us trusted besides Rome. It wasn't until four months ago that she talked me into dating again. I was meeting her here for lunch she texted me said she was going to be late." Seth said

"The only one who knew about us besides Ro was Renee. She's never mentioned that she talked hell hung out with you." Dean said as Seth smiled.

"I never expected her to understand but she did, she always thought you and Rome would get together. She was our biggest supporter and the first time that you called me Ro. I cried to her that I had to end things I couldn't go one if you truly wanted him. But when I tried to end things you got clingy. So I figured that once was nothing, then it happened again and it kept happening I always looked passed it. But the last time I told you that I loved you and you mean the world to me. And all I heard was I love you Ro. I called Renee and told her that I had to end things no matter what. But I wanted one last night with you to see if it was just me. But you used my own line against me and called me Ro again. That next morning, I tried to tell you but you kept jumping to conclusions and wouldn't let me talk. After you throw me out Rome did the same thing and wouldn't let me explain. I said some things that day that I never meant." Seth said

"You know I was ok with you breaking up with me, I really was. What I couldn't understand was the words you said that really tore me apart." Dean said as Seth knew he had to tell him that he spoke too Roman.

"Look I know you want to get home to Rome, but just so you're not blindsided I have been texting Rome too telling him how sorry I was. But today I texted him and I told him that I had to hurt you for you to be happy the only way you were going to be happy was with him. He called me to ask me what I was talking about and we talked for almost an hour. Mainly about you and how in love the two of you are, I mean you are a real father to Jo just as he is. It's what you always wanted to be part of a family and Rome can give it to you." Seth said as Dean smiled

"I know you have texted him he showed me all the texts just as I showed him the ones you sent me. We don't keep anything from one another." Dean said

"That is good you and Rome deserve to be happy I know you may not believe me but I told him, I love you and Roman you two are my brothers whether you too believe me or not." Seth said as Dean looked to the man across the table and then to his family standing a few feet away watching them and then to the bag on the table.

"You know I can't speak for Ro but it may take some time but I could see us being friends again. So you said you were dating someone what's she like?" Dean asked

"Yeah she's a huge wrestling fan turned into NXT star and get this she is actually more of a fan of you, Roman, Randy and John. But that's what makes me love her." Seth said

"That's really good, I am glad that you are dating again." Dean said looking at the bag holding the ring.

"Dean just so you know I will always love you, you were the only guy that I have and will ever love in that way. But Laura she's amazing she sort of reminds me of you in so many ways. She is kind of crazy just like you." Seth said as Dean shook his head as he smiled as he played with the bag.

"I will always love you too, you've been my friend, my brother and at one time my lover. And I hope that we can get back to what we once had and be friends again hell maybe down that line brothers again." Dean said knowing that he and Ro were going to be together for ever.

"Me too. You don't have to tell me but you keep looking at the bag you ok?" Seth asked as Dean wasn't sure if he should tell him.

"It's an engagement ring that I am planning on giving to Ro, as soon as I figure out how." Dean said as Seth smiled.

"Dean you love that man with all you have and so much more, you'll know when the time is right." Seth said as his phone buzzed, looking to see it was a text from Laura.

"That smile it's been awhile since it been on your face. It must be your girl." Dean said

"Yeah it is I have to meet her at Macy's, and you have to go Jo is waiting on you and so is Rome. Again Dean I am sorry for how I hurt you. Good luck with everything." Seth said as he stood up. Dean followed in standing up and stopped Seth from walking away holding out his hand.

"I'll see you around." Dean said as he pulled him into a hug as he whispered "Thank you."


End file.
